turning saints into the sea
by stydiia
Summary: lydia gets jealous and stiles gets cocky. gets a bit heated towards the end, but not too much. i hope u enjoy


The only other time Lydia felt this jealous was when Stiles and Malia were together for those few weeks.

This time, Lydia was walking to Stiles' locker, only to see Malia shamelessly flirting with Stiles. What the hell? Malia was nice. She understood when Stiles broke up with her because he wasn't really feeling anything anymore, and didn't even really care that Lydia and Stiles got together. Why would she flirt with Stiles? _Ugh_. Lydia never liked being jealous. That green monster always got the best of her, and she couldn't afford to look crazy. But how was she supposed to feel about this?

Malia was grinning at Stiles. He was probably telling one of his lame jokes that were so bad, you had to laugh.

"Uh, Lydia, are you doing okay?"

Lydia turned around to see who was talking to her. It was Kira.

Lydia and Kira had gotten closer since the whole nogitsune situation, and since Kira and Scott started dating. Kira was really nice. She was also a pretty good listener, and advice-giver, and that really came in handy sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lydia lied. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You look really pissed."

That was another thing with Kira- she could see right through nearly everything. She was like a human lie detector.

Lydia sighed. "Why wouldn't I be angry? She's obviously flirting with him. Look at the damn body language."

She watched Malia swat Stiles' arm playfully, and Lydia could swear she saw Malia bat her eyelashes. That was it for her. Lydia started to strut over to his locker, but Kira grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Lydia, I know you're jealous, but Malia wouldn't do that to you, I swear. And Stiles would be out of his mind to even think about cheating on you. He would never do that. He's loved you since the 3rd grade. " Kira said.

Lydia starts to smile. A couple years ago, she had no clue who Stiles was, she just knew that he was a dorky kid in her grade. Now, they've been dating for a few months and she's really starting to think she's in love with him. It's amazing how much people can change in a short amount of time.

But then she frowns. What if Stiles lost interest? Again, people can change a lot in a short amount of time...

She shakes her head, as if it'll get the negative thoughts out of her head. She almost takes another look back, but decides not to do it. She doesn't want to watch Malia throw herself at Stiles any longer.

The warning bell rings, and with her head up high, she walks with Kira to her first class, hoping the day will get better.

* * *

The day had not gotten much better.

It had gone by agonizingly slow, and she had loads of homework. This is not good for her right now, considering the stress she's already under. She remembers how she witnessed the encounter Malia and Stiles had and sighs. Are the jealous feelings still there? Abso-frickin-lutely.

She was sitting in her final class, staring at the clock. 10 seconds left.

9 seconds. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...and 1.

The bell rings, and Lydia is the first one to be out of the room. She sprints to her locker and waits for Stiles, since he usually always meets her right after school ends. She looks in the small mirror in front of her and makes sure she looks good. She realizes how weird she's acting, and tries to calm herself down. She puts the remaining folders and notebooks that were in her locker into her backpack when she feels a pair of hands on her waist.

"Hey, beautiful," a voice says. She knows it's Stiles.

She whips around and places her hands on his face and kisses him. He seems a bit caught off guard at first, but he kisses her back, she has to pull back to keep it from getting too heated. She remembers the first time they kissed as boyfriend and girlfriend, and it was one of those kisses that nearly make your knees shake. Stiles is a good kisser. Like, _really_ good. She always gets a little upset when he pulls back.

Stiles grins. "You're feeling frisky today."

Lydia bites her lip. "I don't know why, considering earlier I was pretty, uh, angry."

"Shit, what did I do?" he asks, a look of panic on his face. "Oh my god, whatever I did, I'm so sorry," he says, almost stuttering.

"Stiles, shhh," she says, trying to calm him down. "I just... I just saw you and Malia talking and..." she can't finish her sentence.

"And what?" he asks, still looking slightly panicky.

"I got jealous," she mumbles.

"What? Lydia, I can't hear you, you're being so quiet," Stiles says.

"I got jealous, okay?" she nearly screeches.

Stiles is quiet for a few seconds. Then he smirks.

"You were jealous?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes and nods.

"You were jealous," he repeats, singing the words this time.

"Yeah, yeah," she mutters, starting to walk down the hallway to get to the parking lot. Stiles follows her, eventually catching up.

"I can't believe you were jealous," he says, still sounding cocky.

By the time they get to his Jeep, he's said something around those lines about 7 times.

"You were jeaaaaalous," he teases. He opens the car door to get into the drivers seat. Lydia is already in the passenger seat, her arms crossed.

"Stiles, stop. It's embarrassing," she says.

"No, it's not," he says, a serious expression taking over. "It was kinda cute. And I guess it proves that you must reaaallly like me," he winks.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"I do really like you, Stiles. I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't like you," she tells him, playfully swatting his arm. "You're mine, okay?"

"All yours," Stiles says, smiling like an idiot. He leans over to kiss her and she feels like she's gonna melt. It must have been about 5 minutes when she pulls away, both of them gasping for air.

"Uh, Stiles... do you think your dad is at home?" she asks, biting her lip.

"No, I don't think so," Stiles says. He realized what she's trying to suggest, and his eyes widen.

"So are we gonna..."

"Oh, hell yes," Stiles blurts.

Lydia smirks and leans over to kiss him again, and moves to his neck. "Well, I think you should start driving pretty soon. I don't think I can wait much longer," she says, in between kisses.

Stiles groans. He hates when she teases him.

"Maybe I'll start driving if you get off of me, though I really don't want you to," he responded, sounding a bit breathless.

She pulls away and grins to herself. It was gonna be a good night.


End file.
